


Meet with the Past

by ErisNuiLadyFall



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisNuiLadyFall/pseuds/ErisNuiLadyFall





	Meet with the Past

**The action of this story is 5 years after the defeat of Teridax.**

* * *

Kiina looked longingly at the moon. Longing and pain tore at her heart. Once, a few years ago in two, very similar moons someone confessed her love. He was handsome and... good. Innocent. Full understanding and kindness. He told her about the worlds he had seen in his lifetime. She remembered the fire glow in his eyes, his beautiful, turquoise eyes. She remembered his voice, velvety, like a young man's voice. She remembered his rapid breathing, when she tried to kiss him.

One year ago ... the only reminder left after him what was stolen. No signs, nothing.

\- Mata Nui - she whispered. Her tears ran down cheek.

And she seen it. Golden streak on the starry sky. She felt his presence.

\- He returns! - Kiina jumped on her scooter and headed for the city. She had to tell you about all Ackar.

* * *

Ackar looked on the Mask of Life floated in front of him. It emanated Golden glow. In the holes on eyes were blazing two turquoise flames. After a while the mask spoke in a voice of Mata Nui:

-  _Ackar... Is that you?_

\- Of course! - Ackar looked at him surprised - How can you doubt it?!

-  _I'm sorry_  - Mask drifted a little to the rear, as if the mind which it controlled, afraid -  _just the last time I wanted to contact you, someone was trying to trick me._

\- Who?

-  _Shadow. In form of... woman. She tried to swallow me. Still trying._

Ackar approached to Mata Nui. In the turquoise flames lit up grief.

\- Is there something threatens us? - Asked an old Glatorian.

-  _I don't know. But I feel I have to go back._

\- Go back? But where do we find you?

-  _Don't worry. I'll be on the spot._

* * *

Everything melted. Ackar opened his eyes. He lay in his bed. It was Morning. Was sultry.

\- Was it a dream? - He asked himself.

\- No - the voice was coming from the hallway. Mata Nui was standing there with a smile on his face.

\- What...?! How...?! - Ackar inquired.

\- Long to tell - Mata Nui said with calm.

Mata Nui was changed. He was slightly taller and more muscular. His armor was gold-black (with an emphasis on gold). In his blue eyes were golden specks. He had other brassards, and on the center of the chest, at heart level was a sapphire- heartlight.

\- You look different - Ackar gave a friend a critical eye.

\- And you not - Mata Nui laughed.

Ackar touched his friend's face. It was same like at one time.

Kiina fell into the apartment like an arrow. Behind her ran Gali, her new friend.

\- Ackar, you not believe what the ...! - She stopped speak. She seen Toa-Glatorian in a golden-black armor. He looked at her in surprise.

\- Kiina? - He asked shyly.

\- You?!

She hugged him. Mata Nui returned the hug.

\- Welcome home - Kiina whispered. Mata Nui seen a tear on her cheek.

* * *

New Atero City was built by the combined forces of all races, and Toa of Stone proved to be the most helpful. Mata Nui looked at the buildings in awe. It was something to look at.

\- And you know that they made your monument? - Kiina smiled impishly.

\- Monument! - Mata Nui's eyes widened.

\- And so big! - Ackar chuckled - In the Alley of the Great Warriors, between Matoro and Lhikan.

\- Good, that they remember not only me.

Then Mata Nui collided with a Glatorian.

\- I'm sorry - he said, startled.

\- It does not matter - Glatorian looked at Mata Nui and his jaw dropped - Gods!

\- Oh no! - Kiina, Ackar and Mata Nui groaned when a large group of Toa, Glatorian, Matoran, Agori, and many other races surrounded them.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away in the wilderness, in an old mine of Iron Tribe, Skrall were hiding.

Their leader, Tuma was sitting on his black throne, in the deepest cave. His mind was on fire. It was burning by Fire of revenge. He wanted all those who contributed to his defeat, paid with their blood for it.

\- You're hiding like a rat in a hole - Metus said. Agori in the form of a snake often visited Tuma and reported to him about what is happening in the new cities. His news were useful, but he appeared less and less.

\- Speak for yourself, wretched reptilian - Tuma spat.

\- A little more polite - Metus scolded - I got you a really interesting message.

Tuma pricked up ears. Metus smiled and whispered in his ear. Leader of Skrall burst out triumphant laughing. He began to plan his revenge.

* * *

Turaga Dume was a bit nervous. Never Toa, Turaga and Matoran did not look into the eyes of Mata Nui. All were amazed when they saw that the Great Spirit Mata Nui is... normal. He had the body of an ordinary Glatorian. Only Kanohi Ignika on his face testified that he is someone special.

\- Mata Nui, we are glad that you have returned - he said, bowing Dume - I presume that come after your posit...

\- Please, stop - asked Mata Nui - I have not back here to rule. I just... - for a while Mata Nui looked lost. He could not find the good words - Something's coming, but I do not know what. I prefer to be on the spot when I find out. When we find out.

\- So just for it? - Dume raised his eyebrow.

\- Yes - said Mata Nui - Just for it. Goodbye, Turaga Dume.

He bowed as common Matoran and left the room. Dume looked shocked. The other Turagas chuckled.

\- The great ruler is one who kneel down in front of his people - said philosophically Turaga Vakama.

\- Shut up - Dume probably did not share this opinion.

* * *

\- He really did it?! - Toa Takanuva's mouth open in surprise.

\- Yes - Tahu nodded - I saw with my own eyes.

\- Strange - Pohatu said - always we worship him, and now he bows to us.

\- Apparently - Kopaka watched the Kiina, Ackar and Mata Nui, which were going away - it's time of really big changes.

* * *

A month passed since the return of Mata Nui and conversations with Dume. Toa-Glatorian lived with Ackar close to market. News about the behavior of Mata Nui already circulated the entire New Atero and many people began to see the ex-Great Spirit as someone from within the community.

It was a pleasant evening. Mata Nui and Ackar played chess. On the arm of the golden warrior sat beetle Click. Toddler has grown since the defeat Makuta and Toa-Glatorian had the impression that his pupil is much heavier.

\- How do you feel? - Asked Ackar. He asked this question every evening.

\- Well - said Mata Nui moving the rook. Glatorian of the Fire Tribe for a while watched him.

\- You're a terrible liar - he said finally. Mata Nui blushed.

\- I'm sorry - he whispered remorseful - I'm just worried. I look at this city, I listen about the peace, but... I still have the feeling that someone will destroy it all.  
Before Ackar could answer, to the apartment entered terrified Kiina with several equally terrified guards.

\- What's going on?! - Ackar stared. The whole group was grimy in the ash, mud and blood.

\- Skrall! - Coughed Kiina - They spilled into the city. There is a fire...

Mata Nui and Ackar ordered to lead them there. What they saw was frightening.

Skrall attacked civilians, sitting on the backs of Rock Seeds and blindly waving swords. Matoran, Agori, Vortixx and other residents fled in panic, but some died. Mata Nui with a furious roar rushed to the nearest Skrall and began to beat him in the face. When the victim stopped moving, Toa-Glatorian took his sword and grabbed the other. He began to hack a reason. Blood splashing on all sides. Concern over this behavior, Ackar grab a friend's arm.

\- Hey, calm down! - He shook him - I'm too angry, but...

\- But what?! - Growled Mata Nui. He had red eyes.

\- Oh, shit - Ackar choked out.

\- MATA NUI! - Someone yelled. Toa-Glatorian was stunned at his sight.

\- Tuma! - Shouted amazed Mata Nui. His eyes were still red color - You're still alive?

\- No thanks to you, stray - snapped Tuma - For years I've been waiting for this.

If Click quickly not changed in the shield, Mata Nui would be cut in half. Ackar wanted to help him, but he been blocked the group of Skrall. He raised his Flame Sword. On the blade appeared the fire.

**(I'm sorry, but I'm not good at descriptions of the battles)**

Tuma was very strong, but the rage added Mata Nui forces. He block punches and attacked, pushing Tuma toward the flames. He wanted to burn this tyrant. Handle of the Tuma's sword hit in the face of Mata Nui. From the mouth of the golden warrior came out hot blood. Then Skrall sword slit the skin on the abdomen of Mata Nui. The wound was not deep, but the Toa-Glatorian and so lost a lot of blood. Until he curled up in pain. Leader of Skrall raised his sword to inflict a mortal blow.

\- Goodbye, Mata Nui - Tuma smirked and then hit him a powerful stream of water.

\- Leave him alone, you fucking son of a bitch! - Roared Kiina, who had just arrived at the place.

\- You little... - began Tuma. He did not finish. Mata Nui's sword slashed across his chest.

Great Skrall fell to his knees. He was holding his chest, trying to stop the bleeding. Mata Nui, wincing in pain, went to Tuma, wanting to end his life. But when he saw the pain of Skrall, hesitated.  _I'm not a murderer like him_ , he chided himself mentally. Sheathed his sword. Tuma looked at him in astonishment.

\- Get out - growled menacingly Mata Nui - before I change my mind.

Limping, Tuma fled the city, and with him- his warriors. Toa managed to extinguish the fire. Mata Nui watched it all. Suddenly, the wound made itself felt. He fell to his knees, coughing blood. Kiina and Ackar ran to him.

\- Are you okay? - Kiina helped him up.

\- Yes - choked Mata Nui.

\- Liar - snapped Ackar - You must go to the medic.

Mata Nui couldn't to protest, because he lost consciousness due to blood loss.  
  


* * *

_A week later..._

Mata Nui and Ackar sat in the living room and played chess. On the stomach of Mata Nui were bloody bandages. On the cheek of Ackar was a burn.  
\- Do you feel better? - Asked the man from the Fire Tribe.

\- Yeah - muttered quietly Mata Nui.

\- Do you think they'll come back?

\- Probably yes - Mata Nui shrugged - But for the moment, we don't need worry about it.

Outside the rain held off. Hidden amongst the treetops birds nestled in one another. The air still smelled of smoke.  
  
 **The End.**


End file.
